Power Rangers: The Rebirth of the Power
by NinjasDude
Summary: Tina and some other four gleeks become Power Rangers. But, there's an incident. Finn will become the Evil Green Ranger by the help of the new and Evil Conner McKnight and Alyana, the new villain who arose. Can they save Angel Grove?
1. Description

Glee and Power Rangers Crossover

Power Rangers: The Rebirth of the Power

Description: On Angel Grove, Finn and Sam were Jason's students in Martial Arts. Kimberly was Rachel's teacher in Gymnastics while Tina was Trini's student in Kung Fu. Mike was Zack's; and Blaine was Billy's student. It was during their school days in Angel Grove, and Mr. Schue applied as a musical teacher of Angel Grove High, building the Glee Club again in the school. Due to that, the whole club moves in to California. After their school, they meet up at Ernie's Gym and Juice bar. Spike and Bob, Farkus Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch's sons, asks Tina and Rachel what about the double-date they've been inviting them. Tina answers them no, which causes the two to approach the two girl gleeks. During their break, the ground shakes due to a new villain come to the side of evil. Then, the five gleeks were teleported to the Command Center, which they sees Alpha and their teachers. They later declare them to be the Original Power Rangers. Will they save Angel Grove?


	2. The Ballet Performance

Chapter One: The Ballet Performance

On Angel Grove, it has been a month since Mr. Schuester of McKinley High School and his club moved there. Six of his students have personal teachers.

Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Finn, Tina, and Mike were these six. Tina studies with her Sensei Trini; Blaine was Billy's student in researches and science; Mike was studying hip-hopkido with Zack Taylor; Rachel trains gymnastics with her Coach Kim; and finally, Finn and Sam were Jason's students in Martial Arts.

Back to the present time, it was after school. Mr. Schue told them to stay in Ernie's; they will practice there. The six students were training with their teachers while the rest of the group? They're just enjoying the shakes they ordered on the Juice Bar.

"Man, Sam and Finn were tough," Ryder told them. "They are probably going to beat anyone who bullies girls in the school."

Santana looked at him awkwardly and asked, "Why?"

Ryder answered, "Finn and Sam likes to be feared. They always wanted people to know that they were the REAL

bullies; and they won't take any chances on standing up on kids."

"Santana, I know what Ryder is talking about, back in the football team," Artie told her. "And Finn's the first cool guy to be good to the Glee Club."

Tina took a short break after her training; then they will proceed again with her teacher. Finn and Sam also took breaks until the other three did.

They went to the seats where their fellow teammates are.

"Hey, Ryder," Rachel said as she leaned on Finn's shoulder. "How are you guys watching us out?"

"Great. Rachel, by the way, you're good at those balance beams. Gymnastics really suit you up," Quinn told her.

"That's because my trainer is really good at gymnastics. When she was a child, she started to be a gymnast," Rachel said before she asked, "You guys, I don't seem to see Mr. Schuester, isn't it the time?"

Kurt looked at the clock in the Juice Bar and nodded. A few moments later, Kimberly went to them. She told them about how the six are going well with Angel Grove High as well as their personal studies.

"Yeah, Coach Kimberly, we noticed that Rachel's grades are high as well as her study with you. And I admire Tina and her Sensei; they're both good at Kung Fu. Sam and Finn fit Martial Arts as Mike was really having fun with his trainer. Blaine got high grades in science because of Mr. Cranston," Jake told her. "They're good at their own subjects."

"Yeah," Kim replied. "I noticed that. Oh, you guys are coming to the auditorium tonight, right?"

"I think so," Marley said. "We'll ask Mr. Schue about that. When it comes to performances connected to music, he's sure he'll come."

"Wait, Mr. Schue's coming," Kurt said noticing Mr. Will Schuester coming towards them. "Hey, Mr. Schue."

"Hey," Mr. Schue greeted them. "What's up, guys?"

"Oh, Will, can you go to the ballet performance tonight?" Kim asked. "My friend Kat's gonna perform. We'll sure to be there, we were always supportive to her. And, the ballet performance was the one Kat practiced for years, so, we better be there. But, in our friends, there's only one who wouldn't come because of his work as a teacher."

"Who wouldn't?" Mr. Schue asked.

"The great Tommy Oliver, he was a teacher at Reefside High School. When he goes home, he straights to bed; he was tired in school. Principal Randall always assigns him to be in charge of a detention; that's why he goes home at night, tired," Kimberly said. "Plus, he doesn't want to see me because maybe he hates me."

"Did you invite them?" he asked while pointing to his students.

Kimberly nodded and replied, "Yep, I did. They told me they're going to ask you so that the whole club will go there with no exceptions."

"I'm going to go. Where's the place?" asked Will.

"The auditorium, Mr. Schue," Brittany replied.

"Okay, I will," he answered as Kim walked away.

"Thanks," Santana said. "I really want to watch ballet. I remember when mom got me to ballet school."

Night! Auditorium!

The five teachers sat on the first row with their past Ranger friends: Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Tanya Sloan while they reserved the second row for the club. The show will start at 7:15 pm.

The Glee Club arrived 15 minutes before the show. Kim noticed them and greeted them.

"Hey, Will," Kimberly greeted. "Hello, gleeks."

"Hey, Coach Kim," Rachel greeted. "Are they your friends?"

"Oh," Kim said. "Yes. Rachel, Will, meet Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park. Guys, meet Rachel Berry and William Schuester. Will was a musical teacher here and Rachel was my student in gymnastics."

"Hey," Adam greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too; Coach Kimberly tells me incredible things about you," Rachel told him. "She also told me that you and Mr. DeSantos were trainers in Jiu-Jitsu."

"Well, Rachel, whatever Kim is saying, you should believe it," Rocky told her. "Kim was the only one who had the energy to tell things to her students and to other teachers."

"Rocky! You're mean," Kimberly said. "By the way, Tanya, Adam, did you see Karone and the others? Did you see Justin, Ashley, or even Carlos?"

"Nope, never seen them, why?" asked Adam.

Then five minutes later, Justin, Karone, and the other Space Rangers sat beside the other Rangers.

"Hey, Cassie," Kimberly greeted the Pink Space Ranger. "How are you doing?"

"I and the others were great; we're having a good time. By the way, how's teaching gymnastics?" Cassie asked. "Was it exciting that you finally had a successor from your gymnastics, Kimberly? And by the way, how's your music career?"

"My music career is great. I've composed songs, and I hid it to other people. Kat insisted me to perform a song so that it'll be the song to her performance," Kim told her.

"You also sing?" asked William as Kim nodded.

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "I and Zack do. When our classmate Tommy gets out of town for some time, we sang him 'Down the Road', I composed that and Zack find the perfect tune for it. He thanked us for singing the song."

"Then Kimberly continued her singing career, along with her gymnastics career. When Tommy came back, we were surprised. His looks changed his hair longer…" Trini continued but was interrupted by Kim.

"And he was cuter," Kimberly interrupted. "Tommy always looked good when we became friends. He was there when I was recruited by Coach Schmidt to gymnastics in Pan Global Games. I joined there."

"Yeah, I remember watching you there," Jake told her. "You were good, like Rachel."

"Jake, you mean better," Rachel corrected. "Coach doesn't exactly fail in there."

"Oh, Kim, if you don't mind, Kendrix and the others were coming," Karone whispered. "I told them so that we can have a little hangout watching Kat. I remembered those times. Unfortunately, the science teacher who turned his students into Power Rangers can't come."

"It's alright," Kimberly told them. "It's just right that he cannot. I can slap him so hard for stealing Zack's color. Or maybe he hates me for sending him the stupid letter."

"Who says so?" Jason asked.

"Us," Leo's voice came in. "And Kim."

Then they sat on their respective chairs and talked with their other former Rangers about stuff they enjoyed for the time being that they didn't saw them.

Then after a few minutes, the performance started. Kat dressed in a pink and beautiful ballet dress. Her blonde hair was braided. The only makeup she had was eyeliner and lipstick.

After the Performance!

Everyone clapped as Kat ended the performance. The former Rangers went to the dressing room. Kat's guards know them, so they don't have to get passes while the glee club was given passes.

Outside the Dressing Room!

Kimberly and the others came inside Kat's room, but the glee club was outside. Kim and Aisha went to the door.

"Oh, guys," Kimberly cooled off. "Katherine gave them passes. They're our friends. It's alright, they're not bad people."

Then the guards let them inside the room and stand back to their positions as the glee club gets inside the room.

Inside the Room!

Kat was still dressing on her personal room inside. The Rangers and the glee club were waiting for her. When the door opened, there was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and dressed in pink. She quickly noticed Aisha and the other Rangers.

"Aisha," she said in her Australian accent as Aisha and the other girls hugged her. "How is my performance?"

"That was incredible, Kat," Aisha told her. "I never saw any of those Kat-Kim mixes. It was totally superb."

"Thanks. By the way, where is…" Kat said but was interrupted by Kimberly.

"Tommy?" Kim asked as she nodded. "Still in Reefside; he's not going here because he knew I came back from Pan Global Games. And he's now a paleontologist, the teacher who likes archaeology and turned his students into… you know."

"Oh," Kat said. "I understand. Changing of the subject, are they the Glee Club?"

"Oh, yeah," Kimberly told her as Mr. Schue stood up and went to them. "Katherine, this is Mr. William Schuester, he's a music teacher at Angel Grove High. These are his students; they came from McKinley High but they moved around a month before. Will, her name is Katherine Hillard, she came from Australia during those days that Coach Schmidt was recruiting and practicing me; and she's one of my friends."

"Nice to meet you," Kat told him.

"I'm the same as you," William Schuester said.

"You said you'll introduce me to your student," Kat reminded her. "Her name's Rachel Berry, I think?"

"Oh? Rachel? Yeah," Kim said. "Rach, come here."

Then Rachel came to her as Kim said, "Rachel, meet Katherine Hillard, she's one of my friends; and definitely will be a ballet teacher when she comes back to Angel Grove after her ballet performance covering the whole Ohio and California."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Rachel told Kat while shaking her hands with her. "Coach told me great things about you during our trainings."

"Aw, Kim," Kat called. "Do you always have to do that? I thought you don't do that sometimes 'cause you don't actually get to be hyper energetic like that."

"Katherine!" Kimberly called off. "I'm not being hyper energetic; you're just sometimes being psychopath that's why you always insult me with my weaknesses."

"Hey, hey," Ashley said. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night, alright? We don't need to be so acting like we're fighting each other every single week just like when we are…"

"Ash!" the former Rangers intentionally called her off to stop whatever she might say about being Power Rangers.

This quieted Ash as she made a 'peace' sign on her hand.

"Sorry," Ashley told them. "Couldn't control my mouth; I'm much noisy. Hey, changing of the subject, Adam, you and Kimberly could really be a good couple."

"What?!" both of them asked loudly; they were surprised.

Will and the others laughed. Adam and Kimberly just frowned in annoyance of Ashley. Kat laughed silently.

"Put that back, young lady," Kimberly warned her. "Put it back."

"Hey, I am not a young lady anymore. I'm an adult now, Kimberly Ann Hart! Stop being childish," Ashley told her.

"You're the one who's childish, Ashley!" Adam and Kim told her. "Because you are shipping two people who don't like each other and are friends."

Ashley rolled her eyes. She doesn't want to hear anything until they weren't so annoying anymore.

"Okay, back to the main topic," Kat reminded. "When I get back here, on Angel Grove, I'll be teaching the New Directions some dances and moves at ballet."

"Miss Kat, Lady Face, I, and Rachel knew some moves from ballet," Santana interrupted.

"Lady Face?" asked Kat with a slight giggle. "I never encountered such a nickname like that before."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that he was the 'Lady Face' that Santana Lopez was talking about. Well, if he was 'Lady Face', Santana was 'School's Bicycle'. He always hates her when she puts some stupid nicknames on her teammates on the New Directions.

"Yeah, right; Santana was the first to be favored when she puts some annoying and STUPID nicknames on the New Directions. While us, we just keep our anger inside. But now, I can't temper my anger on Santana. What do I know? I hate her," Kurt interrupted. "I really do. So Santana, can you please just shut your mouth?!"

"What about you Lady Face, can you also please shut your mouth? You annoy me!" Santana replied with anger on her tone. "Stop being CHILDISH!"

"Kurt, Santana, stop! Detention tomorrow, both of you, we expect that you'll pay some respect on Katherine!" Kim and Will told them in unison.

"I'll give you your detention slips right now. And as for you Santana, would you please stop whatever you're doing. Remember, we'll go on sectionals in just about a week. We don't want the Glee Club to be broken because you are the only chance of winning the internationals," Will told Santana.

Sam answered with, "Mr. Schue's right, guys. Teamwork is the one we need now; not some itsy bitsy fight to destroy our teamwork in the Glee Club."

Everyone then murmured with, "Yeah, right."

"I'm outta here," Santana said. "I don't want to see Lady Face; not until I am ready and strong."

They watched as the lady stormed outside the room. She's being acting so weird lately. It's like she have a problem that confuses her in what to do.

"Stop picking on Santana, guys. Santana's just encountering a real big problem right now. She's just out of her guts. Santana knows how to settle things up. We should understand her," said Blaine.

"What sort of problem do Santana has now? If something is a problem, we can know what to do," Rachel asked.

"Santana's sister is on 2nd stage heart cancer. When she sees her sister suffer, that causes a lot of pain to her. Santana knows how to break someone's heart. We also know that everyone could break anyone's heart. If Santana's sister dies, then we'll also lose her," Blaine explained.

Trini took sympathy in Blaine's words. She knew that some of them also experiences suffering and pain. She knew that their lives can be as painful as Santana. She was pity to the girl, yet, she doesn't know why.

She stepped up and said, "Don't give them the detention slips, Will. Santana is suffering. Some of us are suffering, too. If we understand Santana's condition, then we will also feel what she feels right now. She's down because of the suffering she sees. She was pitiful, not laughable."

Kimberly went to her best friend and hugged her. She feels the same for Santana. Trini was right; Santana's condition is not laughable. If she was on the same place, she would also have that attitude.

"Thanks, Trini. Thank you for stepping up for Santana; for helping us understands the situation," Will said, smiling.


	3. The Chosen Five

Chapter Two: Capturing the Original Green Ranger

Mercer Island Laboratory!

Dr. Tommy Oliver and Dr. Anton Mercer with their assistants Ruth Evangelista-Fernandez and James Fernandez were working when somebody pressed the doorbell. Ruth was told to answer it.

"Yes?" Ruth asked.

An Asian woman was standing there. She was wearing yellow jacket and green tank top with jeans. She wasn't wearing makeup; but she was beautiful.

"I'm looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver. Please tell him that his friend Sabrina was waiting for him here," Scorpina, still disguised as an Asian Woman, said to Ruth.

"Why don't you come inside? Dr. Oliver doesn't expect such visitors during work hours," Ruth told her. "You know, he's busy with Dr. Mercer on experimental liquids and stuffs like that."

"Alright," Sabrina told her as she came inside the lab.

Inside the laboratory!

Sabrina was sitting in the waiting room while Ruth was calling Dr. Oliver to take care of the visitor who was sitting in the waiting area. She buried her head on her hands, knowing that if she didn't capture Tommy, she'll be dead by now.

Inside Dr. Oliver's Office!

Ruth knocked the door as Tommy told her to come in. She sat on the chair on the side of the desk of Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, there's a guest waiting for you in the waiting area. She said she was looking for you. I think her name's… what's that again? Oh, her name's Sabrina," Ruth told the paleontologist.

"Sabrina?" Tommy asked. "I don't remember anyone whose name is Sabrina."

"Maybe you forgot her, Dr. O," Ruth said. "Because you forget everybody and their names many times; you even call us with the wrong names."

"I should give it a try," Dr. Oliver told himself. "I think I should remember Sabrina."

Then she rose up from his chair as Ruth directs him to Sabrina.

Waiting Area!

"Leave us, please," Sabrina said as Ruth left them and Tommy turned to her. "Hello, Tommy. I'm your High School friend; remember me? We fought so many times during High School."

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked. "The only things I fought are…"

"Rita Repulsa and her minions; is that along Lord Zedd, the tengas, and Rito Revolto? I remember everything, Tommy Oliver. You fought me during battles; and I still have my crescent sword in my hideout. Now, remember me?" Sabrina asked.

"Scorpina?" asked Tommy; he's shocked. "How did you know I was here? Who's with you?"

"Who's with me? You; you're with me, you and Zurgane," Scorpina told him. "Why am I here? To capture you and turn you into the Evil Green Ranger once again, and make you fight the Rangers. Who ordered me? Cassandra and Lothor ordered me. It's good that you asked."

"Scorpina, you're making this a frustration. Weren't you turned good by the Z-Wave along with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd after Zordon unleashed it when he ordered Andros to destroy his containment tube?" asked the frustrated former Ranger.

"Yes, but I was turned back into an evil space alien by my comrades. You don't wanna ask who they are if I were you. Just simply come with us and I'm going to show them to you," Scorpina told him. "Then they'll turn you into what they known as the Evil Green Ranger."

Then she went close to him so that her lips were near his ears. Tommy looked at her in an awkward way.

"And then, you're going to destroy the Power Rangers. One at a time; then, you will make my comrades very happy to destroy all of the Ranger Teams along with the Rangers' powers," Sabrina told Tommy. "Don't be caught so easy. They also didn't catch me so easily. Cassandra heartily wanted you to be her very loyal servant. Evade from your crimes so easily, and destroy those buildings just the way it goes."

"Let go of me, Scorpina. I will never help wicked villains who wanted to destroy our world. You wish that you'll never encounter my path," Tommy warned. "I and the others are just as tough as the new evil and villains can be. And for you Scorpina, if you have problems, try to talk to Rita next time. She's living at the Mystic Palace now."

"I hate you, Tommy," Sabrina told him.

Lothor's Ship!

"Why is Scorpina taking so long? She should've been here in less than a minute. I ordered her to capture Tommy, not to negotiate with him," Cassandra told them. "I have to go there myself."

Then Cassandra teleported to Mercer Island Laboratory to demonstrate to Scorpina how to capture a Tommy Oliver without negotiating with him because he needs to accept them willingly.

Mercer Island Laboratory!

Agatha arrived beside Scorpina as Scorprina bowed to her. She told her to rise up as she did.

"Hi, Tommy," Agatha greeted. "How nice to finally meet the Legendary Tommy Oliver; I've heard about you. As one of the highest villains of our time, I would like to invite you to come with us to our base and we'll discuss everything that needs to be discussed there. Also, I have a person you cared about very, very much. Her name is nothing more than Katherine Hillard, the Second Pink Ranger and the First Pink Turbo Ranger. Now, would you like to see your wife?"

"Stop it, Cassandra! I'm the one you wanted here, not Kat. Please, let my crane go. Let Katherine go and I will join you," Tommy told her.

"Now, we're getting somewhere, my pet," Agatha said. "Scorpina, let Zurgane go inside while sneaking. We do not want anyone to say that the great paleontologist has been captured by a freak-o-zoid."

Then Scorpina opened the door to reveal Zurgane standing and waiting for them. Agatha went with Tommy and the others to the base.

Lothor's Base!

"Touché," Agatha said. "Scorpina and Zurgane, can I expect you to escort Mr. Oliver to the room where his wife lies. I'm sure it is very intriguing to see how the two of them seeing each other being turned on into darkness once again from what we knew as the Green Ranger Era and Katastrophe. Now, proceed to the room."

"Yes, Cassandra," the two replied as they pushed Tommy to go to the room. "Go ahead, Tommy. Get there."

"Your plan works perfectly, Cassandra! I wish we could be all like this all the time destroying the Rangers," Lothor told her. "Tommy and Katherine Oliver will soon be on our side."

"Lothor, don't worry. After Katherine and Tommy are turned, the first thing we'll do is send them to capture the first Rangers. After we have them, we'll threaten the Power Rangers to surrender their powers or else the first of their legacy will die and the Rangers will be nothing more than history known by mankind," Agatha told him. "Isn't my plan good? Think of it. Once the Rangers surrender their powers, no one will threaten our plans anymore. Everyone will be on their knees bowing to us. If the first of the Ranger History dies, then all of the Rangers will be teaming up. And when they do, we'll also team up with the previous villains. Turn the Mystic Mother into what she is before. Resurrect all the dead villains destroyed by Zordon's Z-Wave. Capture and turn Karone so that she'll be back into what the Rangers knew as Astronema before. Raise the Psycho Rangers once again. After that, everything will change into nothing more than bits of the Rangers."

"I'm simply intrigued by your plans, Cassandra. Those plans were very incredible. Now, my dear, shall we go to the room?" Lothor asked as Cassandra held her hand out.

"Exactly as I am thinking right now; it's perfect. You may kiss my hand," Cassandra told him as he did so. "Shall we?"

Then they went inside the room, talking about the plans they sincerely wanted to do to the Rangers.

Turning Room!

Scorpina and Zurgane let go of Tommy. Then he looks around the room and sees his wife chained in a desk.

He went to her and tears rushed on his eyes. He knew that marrying Kat would cause trouble to her. But he couldn't help it, he loved Kat. He loved her so much that his love even caused him and her trouble. Besides, Kat is the one Tommy loved most. He couldn't stand when Kat is at these situations. Kat is good, she's not evil. She was only forced by Rita Repulsa to be evil. She didn't do it voluntarily.

A few moments later Agatha and Lothor arrived at the room. He heard them talking about the plans they wanted to do. Tommy knew he had to inform the Rangers about their plans. But he hacked the Morphing Grid, how can he do that?

Agatha then took notice of them. She smiled softly; showing a face of innocence, which he knew was not true. Her blue eye shadow was matching her smile.

"You!" Tommy said approaching Agatha. "You caused all of this!"

When he grabbed Agatha he said, "You don't know how it feels to see your love ones in such pain. You've never loved anyone!"

After that, her face was streaming with tears as she said, "You're wrong. When my mommy suffered from tuberculosis, you don't know how I'd felt. You don't know how much I've suffered, too. When she died, it was too horrible. You're the one who do not understand because you've never had any family persons dying and suffering in front of you. You're lucky because what I only did to Kat is chain her in a desk. But I'll never, ever let anyone die in my ruling. I would never do such a thing like because I'm not a murderer. Let that be a lesson, Tommy. I may be too young to say to you, but I was so easily scared. You're scared too. Heart is easily scared, but if you control it, you won't be scared. And you're wrong. I've love my family. I've loved Blake as a lover and I took Hunter like a brother. What did they do to me? They've just thrown me away like garbage. They don't know how it was like to be hurt by your suitor. They don't, we do. We're going to rule and win this, Tommy."

He looked at her in surprise. He had never seen her like this, she used to be evil.

"Zurgane, release Katherine. Bring Tommy to the Green Spirit. Scorpina, as for you, bring Kat to the Pink Spirit," Cassandra commanded, looking down like nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I can never change who I am now. I am very, very sorry. I admit that I must be selfish sometimes to say that I don't want Blake anymore. If he could do that to me, well, how in the world I can't do that to him? Sometimes, I think of Blake and Hunter, and my anger grows stronger as the fire inside my veins are growing bigger and bigger every day. Like they say, a leopard can't change his spots."

After the two were on the spirit turners, Lothor praised her, "How excellent your plan is, Cassandra! I'm so impressed! And I am speechless!"

"Don't be intrigued," Cassandra told him. "That's just the first part."

"Mistress, Katherine is ready for turning."

"Same as Tommy Oliver, Cassandra; but he was insisting to touch even Katherine's hands."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Scorpina. Chooboo, turn on the spirit turners. I want those two to capture what was lost before," Cassandra told them.

"Yes, Cassandra; but before it, shall Scorpina go down to keep the Power Rangers busy that they couldn't notice that we've had Tommy and Kat?" Chooboo asked Cassandra.

"Do what must be done, Chooboo," Cassandra told him.


End file.
